Sunlight
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Sequel to Spellbinder. Chantelle gets used to life in the Nine Realms; living as Lady Eynis Freyrdottir, Princess of the Vanir and future Queen of Alfheim. On the other hand, Chantelle wishes to establish a relationship with her biological father Freyr, God of the Sun and Lord of the Vanir, will it work out or be another disappointment in Chantelle's life?
1. The Golden Reunion

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Avengers or Thor but I wish I did. I only own Chantelle Black/Spellbinder and other unfamiliar characters. **_

_**Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful. **_

_**This story will focus less on Chantelle being the Spellbinder and exploring more of herself, as Lady Eynis Freyrdottir, Princess of the Vanir and future Queen of Alfheim and how life is like being in the Nine Realms and meeting her father.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Golden Reunion**

Chantelle Black was again on the battlefield, wielding the beautifully crafted Sword of Elena; an ancient weapon in which she was chosen to wield. The young woman had cut through the Marauders, as they were known pilliagers of the Nine Realms, who scavenge for whatever they could find.

The Wiccan had been wearing more traditional warrior wear, even though it was too grand for her to wear. In the Nine Realms, she wasn't Chantelle Black anymore, not in the realms but she was used to being called Lady Eynis or Princess, depending on which one.

This time, Chantelle had mid-length, chestnut brown hair which was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were topaz blue, contrasting with her slightly tanned skin; she was quite tall, lean and had an hourglass figure, which meant the clothes fitted her finely.

Chantelle was wearing a brownish breastplate on her upper body, covering her golden coloured t-shirt underneath, with silver deflected bracelets and black breeches, along with black boots. She held the sword, as if she was ready for another war. She also wore a blue cape around her shoulders.

The witch had recovered from the Chituari war; it was the first time she felt a part of something important and memorable. Chantelle was a junior level witch. The levels had been changed since last year because of how the Elders wanted to test witches in the future.

Chantelle had made some friends in the golden kingdom of Asgard, even though the Warriors Three and Sif were Thor's friends. The kingdom was like a medieval society, it was another world Chantelle didn't understand.

As a princess, Chantelle had to do things differently, such as having to wear grander clothing, as she was a royal. The young woman was on the field slaughtering most of the pillagers that tried to steal the crops from the fields.

"_Great…more dumbass thieves to cut through before I get to see him"_ Chantelle thought assertively through her mind. The witch wanted to come to Vanaheim to meet her biological father Freyr, the God of the Sun, the King of Alfheim and Father of the Vanir.

Chantelle had heard many tales of her real father, of his warrior prowess and how great of a warrior he was. The tales reminded her of what the people of the Nine Realms perceive about Thor, the great warrior of Asgard and could kill anything in the Nine Realms.

The witch had developed a friendship with the Thunder God, as he was the only person, who could understand her apart from her childhood best friend Cindy Payne, who she left behind in New York to take her place if any of the other Avengers needed help.

The battle was over, as the Vanir people were cheering loudly. Chantelle had a shock within herself; she was seeing her people for the first time, since she had found out about her Vanir heritage and her status as a princess.

"I see your eyes are looking elsewhere, princess" Astrid said bluntly, putting away her sword. Astrid was a warrior in Vanaheim, who had been Chantelle's friend for the last few days.

"It's just….a shock, the people cheering" Chantelle replied gently

"They are happy to see their lost princess"

"I wasn't lost, just didn't know where I came from"

"I shall be your loyal servant, if you'll have me" the warrior woman said, kneeling before Chantelle

"There is no need to kneel before me, we are friends and equal" Chantelle said, allowing her warrior friend to stand up

"I don't know what to say, princess"

Chantelle had been friends with Astrid, since the first day she arrived onto Asgard, as a Vanir visitor and a representative of Queen Freyja. Astrid was quite tall and lean. Her warrior friend was slightly muscular, brunette and had fully bodied bronze armour, along with a silver sword on the right hand; soaked with blood.

The young Wiccan's eyes were diverted towards Thor. Chantelle had known what it was like to look at someone and catch feelings; she knew the Thunder God made it clear, he wasn't interested in her.

Chantelle could relate to Lady Sif, she had known Thor for a long time and she was in the friend-zone. The witch had spoken to Astrid about her feelings, she knew it was normal because all the noble ladies loved Thor and wanted to be his wife.

The young woman liked the feeling of her cape around her shoulders. Chantelle could feel Astrid's arm around her shoulder. The witch didn't have many friends before the Avengers, after the battle in New York, she gained the respect of the New Mexico coven; the only witches who respect her and were her friends.

Chantelle had always the thought of the consequences of her actions; exposing magic to the world which was the highest of treason, according to the Elders. Chantelle never thought on whether the Elders will come after her or send hired assassins to do their dirty work.

The Vanir people were staring at Chantelle, it made her feel uncomfortable, even though they were supposed to be her people. The ones she might have to rule over. The half-Vanir princess was nervous when people crowded around her.

Chantelle started to feel flustered, shy and nervous when someone approached her or called her '_princess'_. In her own eyes, Chantelle was no princess; she didn't dress like the ones from the Disney movies or the fairytales. She was dressed like a warrior, just like Lady Astrid and Lady Sif.

"Princess, you shouldn't be wondering around alone" Astrid said silently, following her sternly, as she was to protect her

"It's my realm, a chance to connect with the people" Chantelle replied kindly

"I don't want you getting hurt"

"I have a 600 year old sword; I am a junior level witch and a Halfling demi-goddess"

"Still, you are Freyr's only daughter. Third in line for the throne" the warrior woman snapped, crossing her arms and looking annoyed

"You look mad, did I offend you"

"No, it seems you still have the maturity of a child"

"Hey, I'm twenty four years old. My main aim of the year is to train harder and be a better witch"

"You are learning to master your seidr very well, princess"

"I'm still learning, Astrid. It's harder to learn Vanir magic than that of Midgard"

"You will understand, princess. It wasn't easy for me to learn how to be a warrior"

"I guess so"

Chantelle enjoyed Astrid's company, even though she was a servant of the royal family. The witch felt an inkling of shyness within her, she was getting used to being in Vanaheim, even after the fight with the pilliagers. Chantelle started to feel more powerful, every time she had the Sword of Stormborn in her hands; it seemed the power had made her stronger in wielding her seidr.

The young woman had just turned twenty four. Chantelle felt more mature, growing up and taking control of her life. No more outbursts of power and destroying things, she was in control. Chantelle had to remind herself of the fact of never being happy. The witch had done too much wrong in her life to deserve any kind of love.

Chantelle was with Astrid. The witch could never fit in with Thor and his friends because they thought magic users were beneath them, as the warrior culture was ingrained in Asgard so magicians didn't have equal respect in the golden realm.

* * *

The witch could hear feet trotting, it sounded like a horse or an animal suitable for riding. Chantelle turned around to see a golden warthog on the field. The creature was strange to Chantelle, coming from Earth and never seeing a golden animal before.

The rider was a handsome man, judging by his muscularity and majestic aura. The women around were blushing, as Chantelle couldn't understand why they liked him. The rider of the warthog was quite tall, slightly muscular and lean; he had a large sword in his scabbard and smiled towards the Vanir people.

The man climbed off his warthog. His hair was long, wavy and blonde, whilst wearing purple and dark pink tunics and breeches which looked splendid on him, with various pieces of gold jewellery. Chantelle didn't like it; she was looking forward to meeting her people but this man was stealing her glory.

Chantelle put the Sword of Stormborn in her scabbard; she could feel the wetness of the field soaking her boots. She was seen by Astrid, along with some of the Vanir people, as the man looked directly at her.

The witch had seen the man's sword. It was impressive, as it must have been created by the dwarves of Nidavellir because of its power and Norse runes. Chantelle had noticed the man shared some of her characteristics, like her topaz blue eyes and her tendencies to be arrogant.

"My Lord, you have returned from Alfheim unharmed" Astrid said politely, sounding cold and harsh. "Your sister is concerned for your safety"

"Ah, don't worry, warrior. Freyja is always worrying for me, since I am her only brother" the man replied in humour with his hand on the warrior's shoulder

"She doesn't like you going on dangerous quests, my lord"

"It's the fun of being a warrior, not knowing when death…" the warrior man stuttered, looking directly at Chantelle, bewildered and shocked. "Who is this, Astrid?"

"My lord, she's Eynis, your daughter" the warrior woman proclaimed, introducing Chantelle to the Vanir warrior man

"So….he's my real dad" Chantelle answered, looking at the man in fascination. "I expected him to be at least dark haired"

"I am Freyr, the ruler of Alfheim and warrior of the Vanir" the warrior man introduced himself, along with his golden warthog behind him. Extending his hand towards Chantelle

Chantelle didn't know what to think, she was fraught with fear and paranoia, as she had it in her mind of how long she had been waiting for this. A year ago, Chantelle didn't even know the name of her true father, much less of who he was and what species he came from, until Thor came and gave her the answer she had always wanted.

The witch had always thought of Theo, as her father and nothing else. The thought of having another father in her life was exciting and the chance to know her biological father, who was in fact a Norse God which made her a demi-goddess and a princess by blood.

Chantelle felt scared, she was shaking within, and thoughts were running through her head. The witch didn't want to trust Freyr, she had only just met him but felt some kind of emotion towards the man. Chantelle didn't want to be disappointed, not like how her real mother committed suicide before meeting her.

"Eynis….I'm glad the rumours were wrong, that Jotun monster will feel my steel if he comes across Vaniran soil" Freyr professed, waving his magic sword

"He's locked away, paying for his crimes" Chantelle replied bitterly. "You should be fortunate that I am still alive"

"I'm glad to have seen you?"

"I've just met you; it doesn't give you the right to be all fatherly, all of a sudden"

"Eynis…." The Vanir god pleaded to his lost daughter, causing her to back away from him. "I'm not here to hurt you"

"I…..don't trust you…..I don't even know you" Chantelle said wretchedly, triggering her to have tears in her eyes. The emotion of sadness was present.

At that moment in time, Astrid noticed her princess running away from her true father; she wanted to go after her but her lord stopped her. The warrior woman was concerned for Eynis, it was the first time she had seen her father in years. It was the first time since the end of the Aesir and Vanir war.

The warrior had seen her lord mount his golden boar Gullinbursti to go after his daughter. Astrid would have advised against it, she knew Lady Eynis was frightened and unsure of herself, let alone trust an unknown man, who was in fact her blood father.

Astrid wondered if Lady Eynis was willing to even give Freyr the time of day or give him a chance to get to know her. The warrior had known Freyr had wanted to raise Eynis to be a respectable princess, and a future queen for the Vanir people for years to come.


	2. From Father To Daughter

**A/N: I wanted to explore more of Chantelle's Vanir side of herself, as she figures out whether she wants to have a relationship with her father. I included some other parts of the Mythology concerning Freyr since I like his wind ship.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – From Father to Daughter**

Chantelle was running across the field. She didn't want to look back, thinking about how she feared of her feelings getting in the way of common sense. Freyr was her real father but he could never replace Theo in her heart.

The witch felt like she had been rude to the Vanir warrior, not allowing him to throw his two cents. Chantelle didn't want to be disappointed, she was happy with Theo, Francine and Bertha. Their family was complete, until she found out about the half-brother she never met or the cousins either.

Chantelle was frightened; she had allowed herself to listen to Loki's lies about Freyr to ruin her chances to know him. All the witch knew was, he was the King of Alfheim and his sister Freyja was the Queen of Vanaheim and Goddess of Fertility and Love.

The witch had never met Queen Freyja, she would have liked to since they had blood relations. Chantelle plunged her sword onto the ground, it's beauty mesmerised her. Chantelle knew the history behind the weapon; it belonged to the sister of her ancestor Josephine Silvia, a former Queen of Karlissia.

The Vanir sun seemed different; it was much brighter and glorious. Chantelle had known this was the realm of the spell wielding gods, so she could belong here and be treated as an equal to the people. She sat on a large stone, feeling her blue cape around her shoulders. Chantelle had sighed under her breath.

"Mind if I join you, Eynis" a vibrant male voice said kindly, instigating Chantelle to turn around for it to be Freyr, along with his warthog behind him

"It's a free realm, sit if you want" Chantelle replied bluntly

"You fought well today, Eynis. Perhaps this is the last time the Marauders will step in Vanaheim"

"Where were you?"

"I had royal business to attend in Alfheim; my time is divided between the two realms"

"Why"

"My sister dislikes me being on the battlefield"

"It's the unknown she fears, the fact you might be vulnerable and die"

"Did your Midgardian parents teach you to swing a sword?"

"No…..I had lessons from an Elder on Midgard"

"Your skills maybe on par with Astrid, much better than your fool of a brother"

"Why"

"Flonir spends most of his time getting drunk with the Asgard warriors, when he should be perfecting his sword skills"

"Not the ideal heir, you hoped for"

"Eynis…..I could explain"

"Go on, I want to know why you abandoned me"

"It happened after the Aesir and Vanir war, it had been a bloody battle. I was close to dying from my wounds, then….."

"What happened next?"

"You were just a babe, small and very much Vanir in your looks"

"How did I end up on Earth?"

"Your mother and I had an agreement, it was to raise you here on Vanaheim and be my heir, if I was to perish in battle"

"Why would she want to abandon me?"

"Cilia was the daughter of an Elder, she had to keep her reputation intact, some of the Midgard magicians already knew she was unfaithful to her husband"

"She abandoned me on a doorstep to preserve her stupid rep. I knew she was a coward but never knew it was this far"

"Your mother wanted to protect you from her husband's wrath"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Alright, a rogue elf from Alfheim had stolen you away during celebrations of the ceasefire. I suspected he was given money by your mother's husband to have you killed"

"Too late, I killed him years later"

"Eynis, you didn't have to go through it yourself" Freyr spoken in a soft whisper, pulling his lost daughter into his arms

Chantelle had somewhat of an idea what a father's love felt like, she knew it was warm and safe.

The witch sensed Freyr smelt like blood, sweat and flowers for some reason. Chantelle leaned on the Vanir warrior's shoulder, she would never replace what Theo has given her but having another father in her life wouldn't be so bad.

Freyr thought Eynis wouldn't like him smelling of blood, he had run into trouble with some frost giants when at least three of them invaded Alfheim. The Vanir warrior had been on many adventures and had seen many things in the Nine Realms; nothing would excite him more than having his lost daughter returned to him. The warrior owed Thor a debt for it.

"Eynis, if you don't want to stay in Vanaheim, then as your father, I will accept your choice" Freyr said firmly, letting Chantelle go from his embrace

"I'm going back to Asgard" Chantelle replied to her real father. "I want to see your ship first"

"My ship, who has told you"

"Queen Frigga said you had a magic ship small enough to fit in your pocket"

"I will show you Skidbladnir another time"

"What's his name, if he has one?" Chantelle said brashly, pointing at the golden warthog beside her father. "He's cute and golden"

"Gullinbursti, he was a gift from the dwarf blacksmiths Brokkr and Eitri from a bet"

"Should I ask?"

"Maybe another time, Eynis"

Chantelle signed a breath of relief, the meeting didn't go as terribly as she imagined. Freyr wasn't that bad, he was a little arrogant and brash which were the qualities Chantelle herself had displayed. The witch was glad to have finally gotten the opportunity to get to know the man, who partly created her.

The young princess had the opportunity to stroke the bristles of Gullinbursti, it's golden hairs were soft between her fingers. Chantelle had seen a lot of herself in her father, such as the ability to have charisma and to charm people around.

Chantelle admired Freyr's sword, it was one of the most powerful weapons in the Nine Realms. She thought she would be it's successor on being able to wield the Sword of Freyr.

The witch had her cape on her shoulders. The peaceful atmosphere in Vanaheim made the witch feel comfortable, she felt the Vanir power within her, as she was fully in control of her seidr.

In Asgard, as Lady Eynis, Chantelle struggled to find her place in a realm where brute strength and being a warrior mattered more than being smart and being able to master the seidr.

The Wiccan had seen the light at the end of the tunnel. Her life long quest in meeting one of her biological parents had been completed.

Chantelle liked Gullinbursti, for a boar he didn't bite or didn't scare her. She appreciated Freyr staying with her; it showed he was committed in forming some sort of a relationship with her, as he was her father.

"Eynis, I understand you go by Chantelle on Midgard" Freyr said knowingly, preparing to mount his golden boar. "It's a unique name"

"Theo and Francine would be nervous of meeting you" Chantelle replied bluntly

"Why, I am the friendliest man of the Nine Realms"

"Yeah, you wave your sword around; it might scare them because it's not normal to do such on Earth"

"Our traditions and rules are different to those in Asgard"

"What do you mean?"

"In this realm, women are permitted to rule and be a sovereign"

"So, by chance I could be queen"

"If your cousins perish in an ungodly manner"

"I hope it doesn't happen. I don't want to be queen anyways"

"Why"

"It's too much responsibility, the people won't accept me"

"Eynis, the Vanir people love you and have missed you for long"

"Maybe, I'm not meant to be queen. Who would want a little girl for a queen?"

"It is in the past"

"It's still fresh in my mind, the blood and fire still plagues me"

"It's alright. Your sword, who created the weapon"

"The High Goddess Hecate herself, it was one of the seven greatswords in Wiccan history"

"It looks beneath what the dwarf smiths of Nidavellir would make"

"Are you insulting Hecate's smith's creativity?"

"It may have power but I will fashion you a better one, as a gift to my heir"

"Are you leaving?"

"I must get back to Alfheim, to prepare my son for princely responsibilities. Don't worry, Eynis, we will see each other again"

Chantelle had realised time was running out. She had to return to Asgard, she liked the library in the golden kingdom. Chantelle liked having opportunities to learn new things, such as the language of Old Norse so she could be able to do the advanced spells with her seidr.

The witch had seen Freyr mount his golden boar; his hair was blowing within the winds with his sword in his scabbard.

Chantelle was mesmerised by her father's sword, it was majestic and was a powerful weapon within the Nine Realms. On the other hand, it made the Sword of Stormborn look like a toy sword compared to her father's sword.

Chantelle had the blue cape around her shoulders, she felt powerful in the warrior armour and the clothes. The young princess had finally found closure to a lifelong question, she had always wanted to know which was to meet her biological father and get to know him first hand.

The witch was happy to have finally found what she had been looking for. Chantelle was ready to put the past behind her, the feelings of abandonment, being unloved and isolated were disappearing with her. Chantelle wanted to start a new history of herself, since her old self died at the Helicarrier by Loki's hand.

The young princess was ready to learn how to be responsible, even though she didn't want to be queen.

Chantelle had to think of the future of Alfheim if her father had died in battle, she would have to be its queen and rule. It could mean she would not be an Avenger anymore and have the freedom she wanted.

Chantelle had pulled her sword from the ground, to put back in its scabbard and look into the sunlight.

The witch wanted to return to Asgard, she was almost at the end of her journey in the Nine Realms, she had met her father and made some friends but she had unfinished business back in the golden realm.


	3. The Training Ground

** A/N: This chapter might be quiet short and simple because I don't want to over complicate the story. I want to keep it simple and to be about Chantelle's self discovery journey in the Nine Realms.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Training Ground**

Astrid had been ordered to accompany Lady Eynis to Asgard. In the golden realm, it felt like home to the warrior because she visited here many times, than she did in Vanaheim and Alfheim, where she was originally from.

The lady warrior never thought of her home realm very much, as she liked to serve her king and his wishes, by obeying his wishes and orders.

On the training ground, Astrid thought it was no place for a princess. However, Eynis was no ordinary princess; she wanted to wield a sword and be strong within.

The warrior woman was resting from fighting in Vanaheim and guarding her princess. Astrid had relaxed herself with the beautiful view of Asgard and its fields.

The training ground was for warriors to perfect their skills. For Astrid, it reminded her of the training grounds in Alfheim. She was a light elf, who fought for Freyr, Lord of the Vanir and Alfheim's ruler.

"Astrid, you okay. You seem lost" Chantelle said kindly, with her cape removed from her shoulders

"I start to think of home after being away for so long" Astrid replied solemnly

"You feel homesick"

"Yes, do you feel this way of Midgard?"

"I miss it a lot"

"You will get used to being home, it's where you belong, princess"

"What if I don't belong in Vanaheim or Alfheim?"

"It's your choice to make, princess"

"I have to learn to fight properly"

"Why"

"I won't want the people to think their princess hides behind magic to fight"

"Your magic is a gift; you possess the skill of sorcery that is on the level of Amora and Loki"

"Who's Amora?"

"She is the second best sorcerer in Asgard; she is what most people call the Enchantress"

"Would she come after me?"

"Amora doesn't like competition, especially from someone of Vanir decent"

Chantelle knew she had to choose, sometimes these kinds of choices where hard to make. The witch liked it in Vanaheim, it was a nice place to be in and it was peaceful.

On the other hand, she wanted to go home and never come back. Chantelle wanted to do a lot with her life before being a queen. The woman started to lose focus with her sword; she wanted to improve on her skills.

The witch had wanted to meet the Valkyrie, who was a superior female warrior in Norse Tales. Chantelle had unsheathed her sword; it was a beauty to looks at.

The history behind the Sword of Stormborn was too great to not know about. The sword was used to fight against Marco Nightshadow's army in the Isle of Karlissia.

Chantelle had a tight grip on the sword, holding it just like Astrid would in battle. Something still wasn't right with the way she presented herself when holding the sword. The witch was practicing her stance, in the beauty of the weather in the golden kingdom of the Nine Realms.

The young princess wished she had half the warrior strength Lady Sif had. Chantelle was afraid of Thor's only female friend at first because she was a warrior and knelt before her. The witch made it clear that no one should kneel before her, as she liked to not be reminded of being a princess and Freyr's daughter.

"Lady Eynis, your sword grip is loosening" Lady Sif said firmly, showing the witch how to hold her sword correctly. "Have you used a sword, my lady?"

"Only once, my Midgard father trained me" Chantelle replied bashfully, not wanting to embarrass herself

"Your art is in sorcery, Lady Eynis"

"I must learn some combat skills, it is expected of me"

"Why is that, my lady?"

"I won't want the people to think their princess hides behind magic to fight"

"You fought well in Vanaheim"

"Is Jotunheim as cold as they say in the stories?"

"Yes, it is"

"Have any men asked you out?"

"I do not understand your Midgardian wordings, princess"

"I mean of courtship"

"Most men would fear me rather than court me"

"Would you have wanted to be the Valkyrie?"

"Lady Eynis, I didn't know you think so highly of me"

"It's common courtesy to compliment ones skill on the battlefield"

Chantelle liked keeping company of the shield maiden. Lady Sif did have a soft side, only to those that knew her. The witch envied how beautiful she was, even carrying a sword and a shield.

There was no way, the Wiccan could compete with Sif's long dark locks and the ability to wield steel made from the dwarves of the Nine Realms. Chantelle knew she had no right to be envious.

However, it proved Chantelle was human feeling real emotions which can contribute to the control of her powers.

The young princess had good qualities about herself, she memorised all the spells she had learned from the amateur, freshman, sophomore and junior spell books. Chantelle could wield a sword better than any witch on Earth but not to Asgardian standards.

Chantelle was sitting on the side-lines with Astrid, the only person in the Nine Realms, who she grew close to watch Sif and the Warriors Three train.

Sometimes, Chantelle wished she had trained with an Elder on swordplay. It would have made a difference to her skills; she had training on how to use multiple knives in combat and how to use modern technology in use of scamatics and tracking.

"I see you have found some form of entertainment, princess" Astrid said lightly, with her arm around Chantelle's shoulder

"Astrid, can I be a great warrior?" Chantelle replied with a question

"You have potential to be strong"

"Can I train with you?"

"No, I'm banned from sparing with you"

"Why"

"I would be afraid of hurting you"

"My lady, I have been killed by Loki and fought against aliens"

"If you died, I would have lost my only friend"

"You don't have any friends"

"As a warrior, friends are a weakness to me, especially since I am the best Alfheim has to offer"

"Can I see your ears, please?" the princess asked nicely, curious in what Astrid's elven ears looked like

"Since you asked nicely, Eynis" the warrior replied, pulling her hair behind her ears. They were pointy and quite normal for elf ears.

"Your ears are cool"

"I may not understand Migardian phrases; I thank you for your open-mind, princess"

Chantelle had a feeling; she was going to cherish her friendship with the light elven warrior. The witch had never thought she would meet an elf in real life and grow close to one; she was open-minded in how she would treat other species from now on.

Chantelle knew better, learning from her immature mistakes from the past to correct them.

The Wiccan leaned on Astrid's shoulder, she wondered if the elven warrior had feelings beyond friendship for her.

Chantelle was open to having relationships with both genders because she saw the good in both sides of the sex spectrum. The witch was more likely to be open about feelings and emotions, than any other girl of her race.

At times, Chantelle wished she would control the instincts of love and hate; those were the hardest of emotions witches had to control because those feelings can cause a lot of pain and death.

The witch can feel her heart fluttering when she thinks of Brandon Summers, her first love and the love that she wanted to experience again.

"I see you staring, it's unsightly, princess" Astrid said, whilst smirking to cover up her incoming laughter

"I am not looking" Chantelle replied harshly, diverting her eyes away from Thor, even though she had been caught

"Eynis, you shouldn't, people will think you are gawping like a lifeless fish"

"He wouldn't be interested in me anyways"

"Why not"

"I suck at royal courtesy and Sif's known him longer"

"It's not wrong to have feelings of infatuation, princess"

Chantelle was blushing through her cheeks; she stood up from the bench to avoid any more embarrassment from the elven warrior.

Astrid wasn't blind to her princess's admiration to Asgard's crown prince but was amused by Eynis's denial to her feelings because of how her magic would react to her emotions.

Astrid looked, as her princess was leaving the training ground. The warrior knew the battlefield was no place for Eynis, especially when she has already mastered magic on the level of the best sorcerers in Asgard.

Lady Eynis had potential to be a great queen, in Astrid's eyes. The princess was strong and vigilant in her own way; Eynis learned a lot in Midgard, even though she had a long way to go until she was ready to assume the throne of Alfheim.


	4. Illusionist And Trickster

**A/N: This scene is going to deviate from the others, as this story is mostly about Chantelle's self growth and development. The chapter will be of her closing a door to a certain subject from the past and trying to move on.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Trickster and Illusionist**

Through the golden palace, Chantelle had a blue hood to cover up her head. As a princess, she had to have escorts around her because of her own safety and well-being. The witch had heard stories of the dungeons of Asgard from many people around.

Chantelle had never once been asked about the dungeons, knowing how some of the criminals were dangerous to her, especially now since she was Lady Eynis and a princess. The Wiccan had listened to Astrid to stay away from Amora; she was the Enchantress of Asgard and didn't like to be challenged.

The witch wanted to learn advanced magic, beyond what the Elders would allow because of their ways of putting young witches in their place.

Chantelle had learned through the books, she had read at the library, she started to wonder if Loki had enjoyed the pleasures of reading and learning before he went bad.

"_Why am I thinking of the monster, who tried to kill me"_ Chantelle said stonily in her mind. Not wanting anyone to hear those thoughts.

Chantelle had fallen for the trickster's seduction trick and had gotten herself stabbed on the right side of her waist. The princess could still feel the effects, even though Hecate healed her. She thought of going into the dungeons without permission, to do something forbidden and find it thrilling.

"_I am never going to get in, since the guards are adamant in protecting me from his evils"_ Chantelle had thought again in her mind. Wonder why she thought of someone she was supposed to hate.

The princess had spirit within her, even though Chantelle wanted Thor to notice her. There was no harm having a crush on a perfect, godly specimen, as long as her feelings never controlled her powers and caused destruction.

Chantelle was hiding behind one of the pillars, knowing she would get herself in trouble and be brought to the All-Father to answer for her treasonous behaviour. The witch was going through a secret tunnel in the golden palace; she had found it before leaving for Vanaheim, as she knew it was for royal emergencies.

Chantelle hid the Sword of Stormborn under her cape. The witch didn't want anyone to find out about it, she only wanted to find out things only Loki would tell her. She naively thought the trickster would talk to her.

The princess was no fool; Loki must despise her for being a part of the Avengers, ruining his plans of kingship and tyrannical power. Chantelle knew this was stupid and it was wrong, especially as she was a guest in the golden kingdom.

Going through the tunnel had been dark; Chantelle had to use her glowing orange energy from her hand to provide light. Its haunting sounds made her jitter a little. The witch had been through tunnels before so it was not hard for her; she had been through a tunnel from Los Angeles to Santa Fe.

Chantelle was glad, she could control the seidr within her; the Norse term for magic. Nothing had gone wrong when using her powers; Chantelle had been in full control since arriving into Asgard and studying Norse spell books, as she also learned the language.

The witch saw an opening, a door which was bronze-red. Chantelle was feeling guilty of doing this; it was eating up inside her, as it was annoyance from her conscience. Chantelle had pulled the handle to open the door. It had showed her what Asgardian prison was like in her own view.

* * *

Chantelle had to be careful when entering, there were guards watching over the more dangerous prisoners. The princess was hiding under a blue long cloak, she concealed her face away because she would be caught easily and Astrid would have found out.

Being in the dungeons made Chantelle think back to when she served a short sentence of her own. The Elders didn't tolerate delinquent behaviour from young witches; she served her sentence for the explosion of Los Angeles, as it could have exposed her to humans.

Chantelle was walking on the ground; she was hiding herself from anyone who can see her face. The witch covered her face, apart from her eyes so she could see. Chantelle had seen the magically superior cells, it looked just like the cell she was trapped in for four months but it was powered by spells.

"I didn't expect to see you here, of all places princess" a slick, charming voice said in a whisper, instructing Chantelle to turn around to see Loki. He looked a mess, his hair was moussed and clothes were tattered.

"The library bored me" Chantelle replied firmly, trying to stay in control of the situation. "I didn't like people kneeling before me"

"Get used it, Eynis. You are a princess after all"

"Just to tell you, if you step onto Vanaheim, my father's blade is sharp and prepared"

"Thank you for warning me about my impending demise"

"I have a few questions I want to ask"

"It's not like I have anything better to occupy my time with"

"I don't either, Astrid would notice have gone missing"

"The noble elf warrior, she is weak and a slave to her feelings for your father"

"You don't know anything"

"Midgard has made you timid, unaware of the true power your seidr can wield"

"I only came out of the kindness of my own heart"

"You were looking for trouble, Eynis. I know mischief when I see it"

"Have you always had a thing for me or was it just suddenly?"

"I see the way you look at my brother, you want him and he never notices"

"What business of it is yours?" Chantelle seethed through her teeth, how dare the trickster taunt her about her unrequited feelings. Her eyes were brightening from anger.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Eynis"

"It's too late to try and seduce me, trickster"

"A mere compliment to show kindness is not a seductive trick, princess"

"It's not going to work"

Chantelle hadn't anticipated Loki trying to seduce her again; she learned better from last time and stayed alert. She thought it was cute how he complimented her eyes and the way he called her Eynis; it wasn't in a patronising way, however it was endearing and sweet. The witch couldn't afford to be manipulated again so she kept a straight face.

The princess placed her rough hand on the cell's glass wall. The feeling of it was cold and hard. Chantelle kept an eye, as one of the guards had walked pasted her. Her heart was racing through her body; she had never felt such things since her relationship with Russell Smith, leader of the New Mexico Circle.

"It's easy to tell when you are trying to fight your feelings, Eynis" Loki said endearingly, etching to catch the princess off guard

"I learned to shut them out" Chantelle replied harshly. "My feelings cause destruction"

"You cannot deny your true power, Eynis"

"What do you mean?"

"Someday, you might be on my level or surpass Amora in sorcery"

"Really, how nice of you"

"I doubt Amora would like competition, especially from someone trying to steal my brother's heart"

"There is nothing going on, big muscular thunder gods are not my type" Chantelle lied through her teeth

"Shame on Thor, you would have been a great queen for him"

"Did you always hate your brother?"

"What business is it of yours, my lady?"

"Bertha and I may fight; it wouldn't give me an excuse to enslave the human race"

"You cost me kingship, you and those worthless Midgardians you and Thor call Avengers" the trickster snarled crossly. "You are lucky I spared your life"

"You killed me"

"Your High Goddess has given you a chance to live, listen to her wisely Eynis"

"I wouldn't waste my second chance in life on you"

"Farewell, princess. I'm disillusioned with your constant outpouring of pity"

Chantelle pulled her hood up, knowing the guards were being suspicious. Little did they know, all they saw was Loki talking to himself, as Chantelle used an illusion spell from the junior book of shadows to make the guards see she wasn't there, which was a smart move.

The spell had been done after she left the training ground. It was the first real spell Chantelle had done, since coming to Asgard. She didn't practice much, fearing her powers will be a danger to the people of the kingdom.

"What do you mean, my outpouring of pity?" Chantelle asked quietly

"I see it your eyes, Eynis. You feel guilty for me being imprisoned" Loki replied callously

"No, it's something else"

"Eynis, you should leave. The golden prince will worry for your safety"

"Stop it" Chantelle snapped at the trickster. "He doesn't love me"

"If only he noticed your true beauty"

"What are you trying to insinuate?"

"You should figure it out for yourself, princess"

Chantelle was curious for an answer, she did hear Loki compliment her eyes and how beautiful she was. Maybe, this could be a ruse to try and free himself from prison. The witch was aware of how dangerous the prisons were in Asgard, she was a princess and a target for some of the criminals.

The dungeons were dangerous, especially for Chantelle, who has unknowingly had enemies in the Nine Realms because of who her father was. It scared Chantelle, being in a place, where no one can protect her from the evils in the dungeons.

Chantelle left the dungeons through the secret door she came in. The witch felt hurt by Loki's harsh words, all she wanted was some clarity but she got a cold shoulder. Chantelle was through the dark tunnel, she didn't want to think of the conversation, as it stirred feelings within her.

The princess didn't want to respond to Loki's compliments of her appearance, as it didn't bother her. Chantelle looked at herself, whilst she closed the secret door which leads to the dungeons.

Chantelle closed the door behind her; she turned around to cover her tracks. She didn't want to be found out or be in trouble for it.

Chantelle started walking along the halls of the golden palace, it's beautiful architecture impressed the witch, as she didn't feel like she deserved any of this because she had done too much wrong to people to merit any kind of happiness and contentment. She didn't want to have reminders of her past, as it died on the Helicarrier.

The young woman covered herself with her cape, careful not to arouse suspicion if Astrid showed up. Chantelle had to ignore Loki's lies, as it is what it was.

The witch had to focus on herself; she was a work in progress, even though she wasn't there yet. Chantelle believed she could put the past behind her and look forward to the future.


	5. Peaceful Moments

**This is the last chapter of this story, it's not got much action because it's a self growth tale for Chantelle and it's mostly a teaser for what I might write for her in coming stories. **

**I might even crossover Chantelle with a DC character in the coming future, as I'm building up to Chantelle eventually facing witches, older and stronger than her.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Peaceful Moments**

Chantelle was inside her room, as a guest she had to have a grand place to sleep in. Her room was draped in orange and black, as they were her favourite colours. The colours of orange and black represented Spellbinder, her superhero personality and the person she had become in New York.

Her room had ancient Norse architecture around it, as its calligraphy was in a different language.

The princess was mulling over her own feelings, she couldn't allow Loki's words to affect her in such a way, and it would mean he would be manipulating her through his wits and kind words. Chantelle couldn't let herself go again, unless she wanted to die again.

The former Chantelle Black, the young woman who was unsure of herself and feared her powers had died. A new Chantelle Black had raised through the ashes, thanks to the High Goddess Hecate for bestowing her a second chance.

The witch didn't want to waste her life; she wanted her life to mean something and to be remembered for being a hero. Chantelle missed Earth a lot; she started to feel a bit homesick. She missed her best friend Cindy, who has always been her friend, no matter what.

Chantelle maybe Princess Eynis in Asgard, but feels like all her spate personalities were coming together. She thought of having multiple identities and personalities within her, it made things easier for her, as she liked being an actress and pretending to be characters.

The witch was standing by the windows of her room. Chantelle was watching the sunset; she had never seen one in Asgard solely on her own, as she had Astrid and Thor's friends around her most of the time.

As Eynis, Chantelle started to feel comfortable in being a princess and a future queen. The princess liked the softness her cape had around her shoulders, she felt warm and safe but wished to be in someone's arms. The warm feeling of being loved was what Chantelle had always wanted.

Sometimes, Chantelle always had love on her mind. Through having three boyfriends; Brandon Summers, Justin Rosewell and Russell Smith, it made her feel lonely because she saw most of her friends in relationships and she was the one left out.

Chantelle crossed her arms, huffing to herself in silence. The witch wasn't pleased with herself; her fingers had orange energy circling around. She heard the words of the trickster; she had potential to be a great magician but she had a long way to go.

The princess had the skills to be a good witch; she hated feeling weak and useless. Chantelle was no expert in swordsmanship, as she wanted to get better. She liked the feeling of watching the sunset had on her. The Wiccan had unsheathed her sword from its scabbard to see the marksmanship of it.

Chantelle had seen the silver weapon in her hand; it was a beautiful make from the smiths. The language on the weapon represented the old Gaelic spells witches used to do in the olden days. Its handle was comfortable for her, its double edge sword was sharp to cut through any creature of the supernatural.

The witch remembered all the stories of the sword's original wielder Elena Stormborn, the gatekeeper of Karlissia and bastard half-sister to the former Queen Josephine. Chantelle idolised Elena because she could relate to her, being a bastard in Wiccan society and trying to find her place in a powerful family.

* * *

At that point, Chantelle heard the door open for it to be Thor. She didn't like to be reminded of being pathetic for having feelings for a man, who wouldn't be interested in her in such a way. The witch had a turbulent ride with the Thunder God, being on opposite sides at first and becoming friends.

Chantelle never had such closeness with any of the other Avengers, other than Thor because they were royalty and had godly king fathers. She didn't like it when he called her Eynis or princess most of the time; it was quite irritating reminding the others of her royal heritage.

Moreover, without Thor giving her the answers she sought, Chantelle would have never known who her father was or what species he came from. The witch was thankful and annoyed this Asgardian man came crashing into her life and never leaving her alone.

The princess thought Thor was dreamy sometimes, as he was the ideal man in Asgard. Chantelle learned how to not react with sentiments so much, as she was maturing and learning how to handle herself in such situations when emotions are involved.

"Isn't the sunset nice out there, it makes me miss home?" Chantelle said solemnly, in a voice of regret and homesickness, leaning onto the curtains

"You miss Midgard, Eynis" Thor replied to the princess. "It's natural to be frightened"

"You grew up here. I don't belong in the Nine Realms, even if I am a princess"

"You were missing for quite some time"

"Where I go is none of your business?"

"You shouldn't be wondering around, alone"

"Why, give me an actual reason other than you protecting me"

"Eynis…" the thunder god said gently, with his hand on Chantelle shoulder. Her feelings started to stir within her; she didn't know whether to feel anything at all or something. "Being Freyr's daughter, there are creatures within the Nine Realms, who wish to hurt you"

"I'm….not stupid, Hammerhead. I know there are people out there, who want to kill me"

"Why do you insist on wondering off?"

"I want to explore, find myself to see if I really belong in this kind of world"

Chantelle felt homesick, she didn't belong in either Asgard or Vanaheim, as the culture was different to what she was used to back home. The witch felt sadness within in, she was scared but she didn't want to show weakness in front of anyone, especially Thor, who she wanted to impress, as it sounds silly in her head.

"Loki has asked about you" Thor said knowingly, changing the conversation with the Vanir princess

"Why would I care for that arrogant, malicious magician?" Chantelle replied in a sneer, with her arms crossed

"He tells me you visited him in the dungeons"

"Oh…"

"Lady Eynis, the dungeons is no place for a princess. How did you get inside without the guards noticing?"

"A magician's secrets must stay secret, Hammerhead"

"Eynis, you could have been hurt"

"Why do you care?" Chantelle asked lightly, her eyes were starting to sting. A single tear came from her eye, causing the witch's emotions to unravel

"I care for you, Eynis. I fear for your safety because I cannot protect you as much"

Chantelle started to cry, she was feeling happy. She couldn't contain the unravelling of her pent up sadness and sorrow within her. The witch never felt anyone gave a damn about her before.

Chantelle felt a grasp of arms around her, she gasped out, as she was nervous of being hugged by anyone but her family and friends.

The princess had feared Thor's godly strength would crush her, if he ever hugged her tightly. Chantelle was unsure on how to feel, she didn't want to lose control of her emotions and cause trouble.

Chantelle was tired; tired of fighting her emotions and trying to supress her feelings because of fear. As Lady Eynis, she was _supposed_ to be happy but it was a façade because she was torn between wanting to express her feelings and being in control.

"I'm….tired of fighting my feelings" Chantelle said quietly, in scared fear of losing control of herself

"Eynis, what are you truly feeling?" Thor replied kindly, making the witch see herself in a different light

"I feel left out because I don't belong here or in Vanaheim"

"It's understandable, being raised on Midgard for most of your life"

"I'm not tough or strong, just a weakling who uses magic to fight"

"Eynis, you shouldn't deceive yourself into being weak when you fought with us in Vanaheim"

"I am no warrior, Thor, just a junior level witch with a lucky sword"

"Hecate must be wrong, if she had given this sword to a worthy champion"

"You really think I'm a worthy champion" Chantelle said gleefully, pulling herself away from the thunder god's arms

"You have proven yourself worthy in Vanaheim"

"Thanks for the compliment, Hammerhead" the witch said proudly, putting her sword back in its scabbard

"It still doesn't give you an excuse to be in the dungeons"

"Fine, I won't be going down there anyways, since I have to go home soon"

"I warn you to stay away from Loki, Eynis"

"Why"

"He is manipulative, smart and calculating"

"He's a downer anyways, who would want to be around someone like that"

"Amora was his only friend, until she turned on him"

Chantelle started laughing; she couldn't digest the concept of Loki having a friend. She knew the Asgardian magician was narcissistic and thought himself higher than his own people.

The witch could see where Thor was coming from; all he wanted was to protect her from his brother, who still had interest in her. Chantelle had started to reflect on herself, she hated how naïve she could be when trusting people; she had to learn not to be so gullible and single minded.

* * *

Chantelle didn't seem to dislike Thor, as much as she did before. She understood why he could be such a pain in the ass; she was a princess and a future queen so her life was paramount. The witch had learned a lot in Asgard, mostly about magic and swordsmanship because she wanted to be a better hero.

The princess didn't know when the Avengers will reassemble. Chantelle wanted to get the most out of her stay in Asgard and learn the things she needed to. She was determined to be a warrior, as she was mesmerised by Lady Sif and how great of a warrior she was.

Sometimes, Chantelle thought of what happened if she was raised by Freyr in Vanaheim and was a crown princess. Maybe, she would have had her chance with Thor or she would have married Loki, as her father would have wanted which would have been a nightmare in itself.

Chantelle stood in front of a full length mirror, she saw herself in Asgardian armour. Her face had been washed from the mud, although she wanted to look tough. The Wiccan smirked, as Thor had exited her room.

Chantelle laughed at herself, she was dressed like a warrior but she was a witch, a servant of Hecate, the High Goddess.

The young woman knew this trip to Asgard and Vanaheim was a self-growth journey. In order to be a better hero and a changed person, Chantelle had to leave her issues in the past and build alliances needed for the future.

Chantelle opened the windows of her room; she could feel the wind blowing through her brown locks. The peaceful feeling it gave her was unlike anything she had felt before. The young princess felt free and spirited within herself through the silence of the cool winds on her skin.

Chantelle wondered what would happen if she came back to Earth, a new person. She would want to start a new slate and be a champion for the witches, a champion for equality and acceptance for her people in the modern world.


End file.
